Numerous word games used for play by groups of individuals have been previously developed. Such games are often educational, informative and entertaining, insofar as they require the players to compose or guess words which are formed from a limited number of letter pieces and board space.
The following patents relate to word games known in the prior art: Shinn (U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,278; issued Aug. 5, 1919); Brunot, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,158; issued June 26, 1956); Hill (U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,914; issued July 23, 1968); Lukacik (U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,526; issued Apr. 6, 1976); Trilling (U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,548; issued Mar. 29, 1977); Kindred (U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,273; issued Nov. 22, 1977); Brzezinski et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,724; issued Dec. 2, 1981); and Higgins (U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,722; issued May 24, 1983). Another word game, which is not disclosed in the above listed patents, is currently being sold under the trademark "FOUR LETTER FRENZY".
The inventor believes the listed patents and known word games taken alone or in combination neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. These citations do not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the present claims. Rather, these citations relate only to the general field of the disclosure and are cited as constituting the closest art of which the inventor is aware.